What a peaceful life, NOT
by Kuroneko37916
Summary: Ikuto keeps annoying Amu with the same procedure every time. What will Amu do about it?
1. Thanks for showing up, not

Chapter 1

"Hey." A teenage boy with silky blue hair by the name of Ikuto casually walked up to me in a pet store and greeted me, Yoru, his Shugo Chara, napping on his shoulder.

"Hi…" I said and looked away, burning under his questioning gaze. He looked at me, then at the little cat that just so happened to be a dark shade of blue inside the grey plastic cage that I was holding in my right hand.

"What's the cat for?" The edge of his mouth moved upward slightly in amusement, but to his surprise, I lifted my head confidently, my pink bangs not daring to hide my light brown eyes and said, "I bought it. Is there anything wrong with that?"

But despite what confidence I showed, my twelve year old face turned as red as a cherry as my brain shouted, 'What are you doing Miss Amu! You're going to ruin it!'

Ikuto snickered and brought his head close to mine with a mischievous grin and asked, "Can I visit him sometime?"

I flinched and turned my eyes to look at nothing in particular on my left. "It's… a girl…" I managed to say. He laughed gently, no signs of mocking in his tone of voice… Or so I thought. I blushed and stomped out the sliding door, not realising that my own Shugo Charas, Ran, Miki and Sue were there with me.

"Hey, Amu-chan!" Ran squeaked excitedly, shaking her sparkly pink cheerleader pom poms, "Did you see the look on the little cat's face when Yoru was making a face at it! It was sooooo funny!"

"Ran," Miki shook her head, and hovered over to Ran, "She couldn't have seen it because Ikuto was busy talking to her!"

"Yes! But it's sad that the little kitty was lonely in that cage-desu." Sue commented.

"True. But you should've seen Ikuto doing –"

"Shut… UP!" I shouted, cutting off Ran mid-sentence, "I'm getting a headache here!" I didn't actually have a headache though; I just didn't want to hear anything about Ikuto then. It was really pissing me off; how he just seemed to show up in front of me every few days, and when he did, he always made me blush somehow, and laughed at me like I'm some kind of joke that he came upon.

It was silent the rest of the way home, and it was almost sunset, so as soon as I opened the door, I quickly rushed up to my bedroom, saying "I'm back!" on the way up the stairs. I took the shortest shower ever and stepped onto the balcony connected to my room, watching the sky as it turned from blue, to orange, then to a beautiful mix of autumn colours.

Then, out of nowhere, a tall, well-built person hugged me tightly from behind, and when I quickly turned around I saw… Ikuto, with a face that looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"E-eh?" I managed to get out. Then I saw him raise his head and stare at me pleadingly as he turned me around to face him.

"O-oi, what's wrong Ikuto?" I stutter, frozen as if his contact with me had stopped time. All he did his grip my shoulders tighter and he stares as if he were begging me to do something without words. Since he wasn't speaking or making any noise apart from his fast-paced breathing, I started to panic.

"Ikuto? What's wrong? Tell me!" I grabbed him by the shirt with both hands and shook him, trying to get him to speak to me, but his face just got sadder and the pleading in his eyes became so visible that I dragged him inside my room and forced him to sit on the bed. But when I turned around to get mum from downstairs, a hand hooked my pale blue blouse and pulled me backward into an embrace. I quickly turned to face him, only to see a pair of beautiful, unblinking eyes stare into mine. The sad and pleading look had disappeared completely, and all I saw was that deep mesmerizing colour that made me blush.

"You fell for it." Ikuto let me go, letting his mouth break into yet another mischievous smile just like this afternoon.

My face turned even redder, and the words that I longed to scream in his face were stuck in my throat and I just stood there, my jaws moving up and down in failed attempts to get the words out. But all I could do was angrily grab his arm and leave him on the balcony with little Yoru. He grinned like a little boy who just won a battle with another boy in kindergarten as he walked back home on that same frustrating alley cat route that he always uses. I sighed deeply as I turned off the lights, slipped into bed and closed my eyes as everything went black.

-Shugo Chara!- -Chapter 1-

The next morning was peaceful, much to my desire to be away from Ikuto and his stupid jokes. I rolled over to my side and checked the time. 7 am. Perfect. Just enough time to get a few more minutes of rest before I had to get dressed and ready for school.

But as I closed my eyes again to cherish some more sleep I heard the loud noise of the front door closing and feet coming up the steps. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

The person opened my door as soon as he or she got upstairs and stood in front of my bed. I didn't dare open my eyes, even if I really wanted to see who it was.

The air held a different kind of aura that mum or dad or Ami had. This one felt some how… strange. I slowly opened my left eye and saw a pair of blue eyes staring straight into mine. I sat up suddenly and wrapped my blanket protectively around myself.

"Morning princess Amu~" He cheekily greeted me, "Had a nice dream?"

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance and I ignored the question, "What are you doing here, pervert cat?"

He laughed, "'Pervert' you say… I wonder who the real pervert is here."

"Shut up! Answer my question!"

"Well how can I answer it if I shut up?" He stated with a grin.

"Just answer it!"

He sighed, "Isn't it obvious? I came to visit."

"No, I mean what are you doing _in my room?_"

"Like I said, I came to visit."

I growled slightly and pushed him out of my room, "Go downstairs or leave, you stupid cat…"

"Yes mam~"

I angrily changed into my school uniform and brushed my teeth, feeling Ikuto's presence lingering around the house. It annoyed me, but it also somehow made me feel calm.

As I went down the stairs I could hear my mum trying to spark a conversation with Ikuto. She thought that Ikuto and I loved each other, considering that he came to visit so often.

I sighed, grabbed my toast that was waiting for me on the plate on the dinner table that Ikuto and my mum were sitting at and shoved the corner into my mouth. I left Ami and dad to their model pictures and such, as I walked straight pass them and walked out the door, grabbing my bag on the way out.

I stomped past all the houses, silently cursing Ikuto and the way that he kept on popping up out of nowhere.

When I was at the edge of the uptown area I felt a little breath on my neck and I screamed, hugging myself and turning towards the assailant. But…

"Haha… You're as scared as ever, Amu-_chan~" _ He held the 'chan' for longer, and to his satisfaction, I raised my head in defiance and ran off, but not before he could see the tiny little blush that coloured my cheeks for a mere second.

I continued to walk without slowing down, silently cursing to myself about that stupid Ikuto. 'Just because he's familiar with my mother, it doesn't mean he can visit every day or two! If anything, he should be gone, away from me, away from my family, and away from my freaking house! It's like he teleports to wherever I am, be it my bedroom, my school, the mall, anywhere! But still….. It feels kinda reassuring…. Maybe I should give him a cha-'  
I cut myself off mid-thought. There was absolutely no way I was going to give him a chance. Never. Never in my entire life. N-E-V-E-R.

-Shugo Chara!- -Chapter 1-

I was happy once I reached Seiyo High. I always – well, only with friends – feel safe and less nervous there. If Ikuto interferes with school then I can somehow drag him to a nearby teacher. That's only happened once, when his school had a day off and he came to pay a 'visit' to me in class while I was still 12. I'm 18 now and in year 12 but I'm still getting played with by Ikuto and his stupid little procedure of 'Make her blush and laugh and walk away'. My friends, Rima and Tadase are both the same age as me. Kukai and Nagihiko are a year older and are in Year 13. Yaya is a year younger than me, and is a first year in High school. Also known as year 11 (obvious), but is still as childish as she was 6 years ago when I first met her in the academy.

"Amu-chan…" Ran hung lifelessly in the air, "You seem to be ignoring us a lot…"

"Yeah…" Miki had the same expression as Ran, only less dead, "It's like you're spacing out every time I look at you."

"R-really?" I tried to look normal, like I always did – at least I _thought _I always did, "Ahaha… Maybe it's lack of sleep?"

"Does Amu-chan always stay up late?" Sue joined in the conversation, surprising me by actually _not_ having that motionless look.

"Yeah… All the time!" I scratched my head, which was a bad move since the three of them had studied my moves so well, and it told them I was lying straight away, "Uh… Erm… I… stay up thinking about… lots of… things!"

"And what '_things_' might you be talking about, oh-so-sleepy Amu-chan?" Miki eyed me suspiciously.

"Eh? Ah….. Homework?" I looked sideways and away from her face – another mistake in my act.

Sue didn't seem to mind that I was arguing with Miki, Ran joining in every now and then. She also seemed to be spacing out, like I was. And I started to wonder what she would think about when I heard my name being called by a familiar voice behind me.

"Amu!" Rima came running up to me with an exhausted look, "What are you doing? I've been calling you!"

"Ah, sorry about that. I was being interrogated by a certain Shugo Chara dressed in blue right next to me." Hearing this, Miki _humphed _and turned away from me, angry that I wouldn't tell her anything.

"What was Miki asking you?" Rima was confused as to why Miki and I would fight so early in the morning, unless it was a fashion problem.

"Well, you know… Just some pointless stuff that just happened to come up."

Rima pouted, and turned away, matching Miki and her expression with the exact same reason that Miki had. I sighed and walked with her to class, telling myself to cheer her up later at the Royal Garden.

We sat down in class and let time pass while the lessons carried on and on. I took notes every now and then, trying to get rid of the fact that thoughts of Ikuto were running through my mind. It was only a few hours later that I had noticed that I was writing what I thought of him and not notes from class. I began to read what I had written immediately.

'_Ikuto just seems to appear everywhere. I wonder what he's planning to do right now. Is he thinking of me? Is he going to show up at my house again? What will I do if he snoops around in my room while I'm gone? Is he watching me right now? What does he do in school all day? He's so annoying. Maybe not, he might like me. No, definitely not.' _And the thoughts carried on through at least two whole pages of my little notebook. It was the size of my hand, but I wrote pretty small on that thing, and I was not liking my thoughts at all. One thing that confused me was the fact that the notes were both negative and positive. I also noted that I needed to practice my handwriting as well; it seemed hard for other people to read. Who knows why?

Soon after arriving home and dragging my feet to my room, I collapsed on the bed, tired from thinking too much and let a deep and calming sensation flow into me as I closed my heavy eyes.

-Shugo Chara!- -Chapter 1- -End-

**Thank you everyone who's reading this! This is my first fanfic and I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm currently writing the next chapter. Please leave a review on what you want to happen next and I will be sure to reply!**

**- Kuroneko**


	2. A day in the weekend

I felt a warm feeling surround me, wrapping around my body with such a calm touch, that it made me relax my whole body. Everywhere around me was blue. Mesmerizing shades of blue dazzled around, and they felt familiar… very… very… familiar…

"Amu~" A deep voice sounded next to me as I put my pillow over my head and curled up even more, trying to continue that little heart-warming dream. I heard the voice sigh and I felt strong arms lift me up – just like a princess – and gentle lips kissed me lightly on the forehead.

I forced my eyes to open and they took a few seconds to adjust to the brightness of the morning, only to see those blue eyes, the same colour as the dream I had, staring at me.

The heat that radiated from the arms that held me felt reassuring and somehow, comfy. But then I realized who was holding me.

"Ahh…" My eyebrow twitched in annoyance as I stared back at the tall boy holding me, "Could you put me down now? Mr Pervert-cat-that-thinks-he's-such-a-prince-that-he-can-walk-into-my-room-and-just-lift-me-up-while-I'm-still-in-my-blanket?"

He smirked, "Be grateful that I'm not going to drop you on the floor like I usually do." He lowered me down until I was about thirty centimetres above my bed, then suddenly let go of me, making me squeak in surprise.

"Liar! You said you wouldn't drop me!" I shouted at him.

"On the _floor_ I said." He had such an indifferent yet playful look on his face while he turned around. As far as I was concerned, _playful _and _uncaring _didn't really seem to go well together did it?

"You're lucky it's the weekends you stupid cat…" And that reminded me… "Holy crap! I need to feed Shadow!"

"Shadow? Who's that?"

"The cat that I bought the other day you idiot." I said as I rushed downstairs to see Shadow playing with a little ball of white yarn with such cute little meows that I swooped him up along with the yarn and some cat food and went straight back upstairs without even saying 'good morning' to everyone downstairs.

When I came back into my room with Shadow I wasn't surprised to see Ikuto reading some of my manga on my bed with a bored expression. I easily hopped up and kicked him off, taking my book away from his large hands.

"Hey… You don't have to kick me to get me off your bed…"

"Well telling you to wouldn't do anything, would it?" I let Shadow explore the bed and he immediately went to the spot right next to me and rubbed my arm, purring.

"Ahh, so that's Shadow. He seems like me in a way doesn't he?" Ikuto smiled.

"Maybe he happens to have that same shade of blue-black as you, but he doesn't have that annoying aura coming from him!"

"Guess so."

"Wow…"

"What?"

"I'm surprised that you admit that you're absolutely annoying…" I stared at him with a face of shock, and something that surprised both me and Ikuto, was the shocked meow coming from Shadow next to me and he, too, seemed to have a shocked expression. Which was even more shocking since cats don't usually make 'shocked' expressions as well as Shadow did.

"Uh…" I managed to get out while staring confusingly at Shadow.

"Nya~?" Shadow's face returned to normal and he meowed while he casually liked his paw and drew it over his ears.

"Ne, ne… Shadow's awake…" I heard whispering coming from the other side of my room.

"Hai-desu~"

"Should we go attack?"

"No no, we must study the enemy before heading into battle…"

"She's right desu…~"

I smiled at the three eggs across my room that sat snuggly on a little cushion. Ran, Miki and Su sure did need to have some whispering training.

A little meow came from Shadow and Ikuto picked up the cat food and put some in a little bowl that he found lying around and put under Shadow's snout. Shadow sniffed it once, then twice, and then he plunged his little muzzle into the bowl, crunching on the little pellets of dry cat food with his tail tip twitching in satisfaction.

-Shugo Chara!- -Chapter 2—

My face was red and buried in my pillow that I hugged tightly.

'He did it again…' I thought to myself, 'He did that same procedure again…' I took the pillow off my face and slapped myself in the face. 'You can do this, Amu! Next time he does that, slap him right in the face like you did to yourself just now!' I nodded to myself and carried Shadow downstairs with 3 confused Shugo Charas trailing behind me in the air.

"Ne ne Amu-chan, Why did you slap yourself?" Ran was always the first to start a conversation, unless it was me trying to break the silence.

"Ah, I was thinking about something stupid again." I answered a bit too normally.

"What was it about-desu?" Su's voice came out next.

"Just some school things like homework and…" I fumbled for a random word, "…Stuff… I guess."

"It's suspicious to me, but since it's the weekends, I don't want to waste my time arguing with you." Miki patted the little sleeping Shadow in my arms and smiled when he started purring softly.

"So, you just argue with me to waste time?" I ask, feeling, once again, annoyed.

"Sometimes." She replies, "The arguing between you and me is normally only necessary if it includes school work or fashion."

It really pissed me off to see that she was feeling absolutely normal after watching Ikuto do the same process to me just a few minutes ago. This time, after he dropped me on the bed, he leaned over and kissed me on the head, then snickered and walked out of the room leaving me dumbfounded with my face as red as a ripe tomato.

As I sat down on the couch, I grabbed the remote and switched it to my favourite channel while setting Shadow on my lap.

As usual, my favourite show was on at that particular time of the day. My favourite time of day used to be somewhere in the evening, but since it was the weekends; the hour had changed to 12, where I could eat lunch and watch my favourite show at the same time.

The main character on the TV shouted a few words so fast that I couldn't even tell whether she was speaking in Japanese or not. I turned on the instant subtitles that showed what they were saying. Sometimes the main character would say things that were incomprehensible depending on how fast she said them. I watched the show, munching on some snacks I found lying around in the cupboard while hugging Shadow with my left arm. Ami and Dad were taking photos as usual around the room, while Mom was cooking lunch for us.

My life used to be peaceful. If you counted Dad and Ami's photo shoots as peaceful things, then I guess it was a really, _really_ peaceful life. Until I met Ikuto; my daily life was ruined. Almost every one or two days, Ikuto would come out and use the 'Make her blush and laugh and walk away' procedure.

While I was lost in my thoughts, the TV show had already ended and Shadow was playing with a different coloured ball of yarn on the couch next to me. This one was a cute pastel pink and he was entangled within the strings, making him look like a squirming ball of bluish black was being attacked by the cuteness of pink and fluffiness.

The telephone rung and I laughed and patted him on the head before picking it up to hear Nagihiko's voice on the phone.

"Hi Amu-chan! The whole group is going to Hotori-kun's place. Do you wanna join us?"

"Sure! I'd love to!" I answered happily, "Could I bring my cat over too?"

"Ah you bought a cat! Of course you can bring him over!"

"Thanks! I'll be over in a moment, See ya!"

"See ya!"

-Shugo Chara!- -Chapter 2—

I approached Tadase-kun's house and knocked on the door before I could hesitate and end up going back home and saying that I was sick or that Shadow needed to go to the vet or something like that.

Almost immediately Yaya came and opened the door, "Hiiii Amu-chi~!"

"Hi Yaya." I smiled at her and walked in with Shadow in his little cage in my right hand.

Everyone was having fun with their Shugo Charas in the backyard of Tadase-kun's house.

"Good afternoon, Amu-chan!" Tadase greeted me with a little smile.

"Hi, Amu!" Rima and Kusukusu said.

"Yo! Hinamori!" Kukai spoke up last.

"Hi everyone! Meet Shadow, my new cat!" I beamed and held up the cage that Shadow was in.

Everyone gasped in excitement and rushed over to see him. The Shugo Charas, Ran, Miki, Su, Daichi - Kukai's, Temari and Rhythym – Nagihiko's, Kiseki – Tadase-kun's, Kusukusu – Rima's, Pepe – Yaya's, and surprisingly, Yoru – Ikuto's, chatted excitedly as they talked to Shadow who was already out of his cage and was curiously looking around happily. I suspected that he just came of his own will like usual to join the other Shugo Charas.

While the Shugo Charas were busy with Shadow, I joined the others by the little pond.

"Why have we all gathered here today?" Nagihiko asked Tadase when I came over.

"Rather than having fun," Tadase began, "I wanted to discuss what we'll do about Seiyo High."

"Go on…" Kukai was staring intently at Tadase, waiting for him to continue.

"It seems that Ikuto is coming to teach music as a student teacher, and we already know that Amu-chan's family and Ikuto are quite close, although Ikuto is always pulling little pranks like what Amu-chan told us about when we were at school. I was wondering if you'd be okay with it, Amu-chan." He turned to me on the last sentence.

I held up my hand in a sign that said 'okay', "I'll be fine! If he tries to do anything then I can get him back, especially with my outer character at school. If he does something that even the students know is wrong, then I can just slap him the next time he visits my house."

"Well, I guess that would work… But he could still embarrass you in class right?" Rima said.

"I can get him back with sharing his little cat habits and use his embarrassing moments and bring out his little character change."

"Amu-chi is well prepared!" Yaya cheered with cookies still in her mouth, making everyone laugh.

"If he does something that you can't help at all then we can also tell the other teachers, to get him back after doing something bad, we can get the Shugo Charas to annoy him constantly while he's teaching class so he messes up and gets embarrassed himself." Nagihiko added.

"Great ideas, guys!" I felt so happy that they knew about Ikuto's annoying act and that they were trying to help me, it was a lot better than having no one to help me if Ikuto suddenly embarrassed me in class, ruining the 'cool and spicy' act. If The 'Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu' disappeared and released the 'Embarrassed and Clumsy Amu' then my life would be over. Sure I didn't exactly like being all 'cool and spicy', but it was better than the embarrassed and timid side of me, and I liked to wear frilly things once in a while too. It had been like this for years; I'd be the gothic pink daughter and Ami would be the little princess of the family.

Ami had gotten prettier lately; she was about 9 and she grew her hair down slightly past her shoulders, which she normally tied in two high pigtails on the sides of her head. She still dressed in the Lolita clothing that my mom bought her, making her look like a little doll. She was one of the most popular girls in the school due to her cheery appearance and Lolita style embedded into her uniform. She went to the same school that I went to when I was her age – Seiyo Academy. Ah, why am I talking about Ami? This is totally out of the subject!

"Why don't we all have some cookies?" Yaya grins and makes us follow her to Tadase's living room and placed the bowl of home-made cookies that her mother made on the table. She grabbed three and dropped herself onto the floor, rolling around while shoving the cookies in her mouth one by one.

"Yaya! Don't just eat them while rolling around!" Nagihiko scolded her, "You might choke, and what will we do then?"

"Don't worry!" Yaya lazily continued rolling like a pencil, "I'm an expert at this!"

I giggled and saw Shadow pad inside with a crowd of Shugo Charas following him. Yoru was nowhere to be seen, so I was pretty relieved that he wouldn't order Shadow around or anything like that since he was a cat.

"I taught Shadow a funny face!" Kusukusu giggled.

"I taught Shadow how to jump high!" Ran cheered.

"I taught Shadow about beats - yay!" Rhythym shouted after Ran.

"I taught Shadow how to push a rock so that he can play cat soccer!" Daichi shouted next with a 'thumbs up'.

"I taught Shadow how to draw a cat head!" Miki boasted.

"I taught Shadow how to dance!" Temari pulled out her tiny fan.

"I taught Shadow how to cry!" Pepe said, nodding like a professional.

"I taught Shadow-san how to mix things-desu!" Su exclaimed happily.

"I taught Shadow how to rule over commoners!" Kiseki boasted even more loudly than Miki and added a kingly laugh at the end.

They kept on fighting over who had taught the most useful thing to Shadow for what seemed like hours while we ate our cookies, watching as if their fighting were a funny TV show. Rima was especially impressed at the funny comebacks that they shot at each other.

It was a fun day… A really fun day… Until I came back home.

- Shugo Chara!- -Chapter 2 – End –

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading this! Please leave a review on what you want to happen next or add some feedback for me! This is a first-timer, but I think it's actually quite good to me. **


End file.
